


L.A. Lights

by Nellblazer



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Cabarets, Cute Lucifer, F/M, Fluff, Lux - Freeform, Singer Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellblazer/pseuds/Nellblazer
Summary: Down on your luck and down to your last few auditions, you wonder if you’ll ever make it big as a club singer. Time to make a deal with the Devil?*Please do not replicate my work without my express permission*





	L.A. Lights

**Author's Note:**

> For Dancer913
> 
> Possible proof reading errors
> 
> \- TLP xx

“No no no! Stop!” the club owner shook his head and you immediately trailed off in the song you were doing. “Look, sweetheart, you’re pretty and you got pipes but this kind of song just ain’t what we’re looking for. Cabaret and fifties lounge music is outta date. Our clients want modern, they want sexy. Get me?”

“Yes,” you nod, a little deflated.

“Got anything more modern?”

“Uh….”

Everything in your repertoire was geared towards the kind of tone you had, the melody that suited your voice the most. Modern music just didn’t work, let alone making your performance sexy.

“I don’t think you’re a good fit for us, baby. Why not try Jasper’s?” he sighs.

“Okay, well thank you for the opportunity,” you nod before exiting the stage quickly and grabbing your things.

You didn’t want to say you’d bombed the Jasper’s audition too. The competition was so fierce that you’d been intimated into singing a little flat by semi-famous Velvet DeLour who’d made a cut-throat gesture at you whilst performing.

The world of club residency was vicious and more about who you knew or who you were willing to blow. You had more morals than to stoop to the second option but you were just some small town suburban singer who was trying to live her dream.

Maybe it was stupid to think you could make it out here. The backdated rent was piling up and you were only just surviving through taking waitressing jobs.

Maybe it was time to go home.

“One more audition,” you talk to yourself as you exit into the streets. “One and then I’m done.”

You patiently waited in a coffee shop until it was time to go to Nero’s.

Once again, you steeled yourself and got up on that stage, giving it your all. You tried to focus on the spotlight, on the space behind the owner but his incessant stretching was distracting and when he started yawning, you knew you’d failed once again.

“Not bad but not a wow factor,” he shrugs once you’re done. “You’re middle of the road kid and I can find a dime a dozen o’ that. My tip? You need some pizazz, something a little extra.”

“Thank you anyway,” you try to be polite, after all, maybe they could reconsider if no one better comes along.

When you’re grabbing your jacket to go, you walk out through the bar area.

“Hello?” someone calls and you look around.

There was a handsome dark haired man in a suit that was worth your entire crappy apartment. He was sipping whisky and was apparently talking to you from his eye contact.

“Hi?” you say back.

He claps, non ironically, “Well I thought it was a lovely performance. There’s not many folks who go old school these days. It’s all about the ‘slut drops’ and 'twerking’ now. Not that there’s anything wrong with that but it does get tiresome. This city is losing its class.”

“That’s why I sing classics,” you adjust your bag nervously, not sure where this conversation was going. “I’m trying to keep that spirit alive.”

“And what a noble sentiment that is,” he toasts you. “Of course you could always sing at _my_ club.”

“Your club?”

For a moment you had visions that this was the start to some human trafficking notion, that this man would get you to come to a place then sell you on but maybe you watch too many shows.

“Oh yes, I run Lux,” he grins broadly.

“Lux?!”

One of the most expensive clubs in L.A with a reputation for wealth, sin and the ability to get your wish fulfilled…..that is if the rumours were to be believed. Oh and the owner told everyone he was the Devil.

“Lucifer Morningstar, at your service,” he holds out his hand.

You shake it tentatively, “So why are you in a different bar?”

“Because sometimes I don’t want my staff to see my drinking habits,” he swirls the glass. “And sometimes I like to poach talent from my competition. Here, take my card and meet me tonight at Lux. We’ll discuss residency then.”

“Thank you!” you feel your spirits lifting, that kernel of hope returning.

“You do have a wonderful smile,” he beams. “I think you’ll fit right in.”

You take his card before nodding and scuttling off, trying to be elegant rather than showing that you felt like leaping into the air right now to celebrate.

There was still the possibility that he was lying and when you got to Lux you would be turned away but maybe, just maybe you’d finally caught a break.

**

You dressed as extravagantly as you could manage with your limited wardrobe before making for the club.

You felt out of place amongst everyone in designer clothes and dripping jewellery but you stood at the top of the mezzanine looking for Lucifer. You spotted him chatting to two blondes and your heart jumped into your throat.

It wasn’t a lie. This was really happening.

“You made it!” he spots you as he looks up. “Come, come!”

You go down the stairs and the two women leave for the bar. You sit down at a respectable distance in the booth.

“Oh you don’t need to be so formal,” he dismissively waves. “Now, don’t tell me, you’re a girl from a suburban town, big dreams but finding it hard to live here, yes?”

“Uh…yeah exactly,” you nod.

“I’m willing to make those dreams come true for you but in return, you will owe me a favour. Is that fair?”

“A favour?” your face pales. “Not like….”

“Oh nothing like _that_,” he screws up his face. “Oh no. The Devil is all about consent darling. I’m not about to blackmail people into that sort of thing. It could even be as simple as fetching me a kebab from one of the delightful greasy spoons in the area. Just a favour for a favour.”

“And no sexual acts involved?”

“Not unless you’d like to,” he winks. “And I’m very game if you are but I don’t push.”

“Okay then, so how would this work?”

“You’d be singing on our big draw nights which are Wednesday through Sunday. Three hour set and you’ll get free drinks whilst you’re here as well as a salary of $6,000 a month plus claims for dress expenses. This will be a trial period of three months and then we’ll discuss anything further in the future. Sound alright?”

“$6,000 a month?!” you blink.

“Too little? I can up it if-”

“-That’s more than fine,” you bluster. “I didn’t expect even a quarter of that.”

“Excellent,” he grins. “Welcome aboard! I think this will be rather fun!”

**

Two months into your residency, you’ve built up enough cash to move into somewhere nicer.

“Hey, wear the red dress tonight,” Maze, the bartender, calls from behind a stack of vodka bottles. “I like looking at your chest in it.”

You were used to her cat calls by now and laughed it off, “Not the green dress where it threatens to fall off my shoulders?”

“Actually yeah, do that,” she nods and points.

“Maze, stop sexually harassing my singer,” Lucifer chuckles as he approaches the bar.

“She’s into it,” Maze shrugs. “Gives her confidence.”

“I would’ve thought the marriage proposal from that client would’ve done that last week,” Lucifer winks at you. “Would you join me in the penthouse? I have a surprise for you.”

“Sure,” you trust him completely by this point.

True to his word, he’s never made a pass at you, he’s treated you extremely well and you’ve even become quite good friends. Lucifer had been the very epitome of a gentleman.

When you got the penthouse, he had something underneath a lush velvet drape in the middle of the room. With a dramatic flourish, he whipped it away to showcase a mannequin dressed in a red strapless floor length gown that seemed to sparkle in the light.

“Is that for me?!” you ask.

“Of course,” he gestures to it. “Swarovski crystals, light boning, conservative but sultry. I saw your set list for this week and I just _knew_ I had to get this for one particular song for you. I’m sure you know the one.”

“I don’t think I’m going to outdo Jessica Rabbit,” you laugh, running your hand over the dress and marvelling how it wasn’t as rough as you thought it was going to feel.

“Nonsense. You’ve actually brought me custom into Lux with your singing,” Lucifer smirks. “You’ve added even more class to my establishment so I thought you’d like to let loose. You don’t have to wear it-”

“-Oh I’m going to wear it,” you grin. “Who doesn’t want to look like Jessica Rabbit? Thank you so much, for everything.”

“It was my pleasure,” he bows slightly, hand on his chest. “I rather think I hit the jackpot taking a chance on you.”

He turns around to grab a drink and you walk forward, intent on giving him a hug now you’re closer. You’re really overwhelmed by his kindness and his thoughtfulness in making you more successful and adding to your show.

There was a moment where he turned back, just as you were going to tap him on the shoulder and you ended up colliding with his chest. He naturally looks down as you try to look up to apologise and push yourself back out of the tangle of limbs and for just a moment his lips brush just to the side of yours.

You freeze and so does he, arms out wide, trying not to touch you.

“I’m terribly sorry,” he says, eyes sparkling a little as he looks at you.

“No, _I’m_ sorry,” you babble. “My fault.”

“What exactly were you trying to do?” he asks curiously.

“Uh…hug you?”

“Well don’t let me stop you,” he laughs.

Wrapping your arms around his neck seemed silly now but you still did it. You still wanted to show your thanks. In turn, he lightly embraced you back, still taking care where his hands were.

“Thank you,” you say again.

“I’m going to call in my favour now,” he says, leaning back. “My favour is, I want you to give it your all tonight. Make the dress song the last one and knock 'em dead.”

“I think I can do that,” you smile brightly.

“Excellent, then our deal shall be completed,” he nods. “You are aware you’re still embracing me, aren’t you?”

You look down to see he’s right. You really should let go and keep your distance. You’ve seen Lucifer burn through enough women, and men for that matter, that you should know to stay away. He wasn’t one for relationships.

Why were you even thinking about this anyway? Your boss?

“Shall I help you with the internal struggle you seem to be having?” he asks wryly.

“Oh, I….”

“If you want to do it, just do it,” Lucifer says softly. “It doesn’t need to be anything more or less than what you’d like it to be. I’m a big believer in not denying yourself anything.”

“I don’t think you can give me what I’d like it to be,” you say quietly, smiling sadly. “But thank you. I’ll get ready.”

“And how do you know what I can give?” he gets a drink from behind him.

“Because I’ve seen you these past two months.”

“Perhaps I fill the void with people,” he shrugs as you step back. “Do you know how rare it is that I connect with people who don’t want something from me? Everyone sees the successful, handsome club owner but not many take the time to get to know the real me. Do you remember that night we had s'mores out on the balcony over my glass fire? We talked all night and that really meant something.”

“It did?”

“Of course it did,” he grins. “It’s rare women just want to _talk_ to me.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard,” you roll your eyes.

“At least I’m selling myself well,” he shrugs, trying to hide his mirth. “What I mean to say is, don’t judge me on my conquests. The Devil is waiting for the right person just the same as any one.”

You make a decision, probably an awful one, but you walk back into his arms and reach up to him. He gladly meets you in a soft kiss.

“Perhaps he’s met that person,” he almost whispers. “But you’re going to be late if we carry on. I don’t want to ruin your set.”

“Maybe we can talk on the balcony again after,” you suggest.

“I’d like that,” he smiles warmly. “I’ve been meaning to try the cakes Buddy Valastro sent me anyway today. Company would be lovely. Now, go have your moment darling.”

**

Stepping out for your last number in the red glittering dress, you felt like the world was yours.

Amidst the whistling and the cheers, the only face you saw was Lucifer’s, beaming at you from his usual booth.

Tonight, you’d noticed, he didn’t have anyone sat next to him, no one to sling his arms over or whisper in their ears. He was entirely focused on you.

“_-Now all you got to offer me’s a drink of gin. Why don’t you dooooo right, like some other men dooooo? Get out of here and get me some money toooooo.”_

And he was the first one to greet you as you came off the stage, your dress trailing behind you.

As you sat back on the balcony, dressed in comfier clothes and eating artisanal cake, you’re wondering if Lucifer was right after all. You shouldn’t deny yourself things.

When you kissed the night away, you subscribed to that even more.

“_Why don’t you dooooo right, like some other men dooooo?”_


End file.
